Nico détective Infernal
by morfin761
Summary: Lorsque Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, roi des fantômes, l'un des survivants des deux grandes guerres décida de devenir détective, tout le monde s'attendait à la catastrophe. Et effectivement, elle arriva ! Suivez les aventures du Détective des Enfers, accompagné d'une voix particulièrement irascible, et rencontrez des personnages légèrement "différent" !
1. Enquête Annexe 1

**Ciao mes chers lecteurs, j'ai vu que le prologue vous avez plu alors voici le chapitre complet...**

**Dire qu'a l'origine c'était censé être sérieux, puis c'est devenu ça!**

**Enfin, bonne lecture**

* * *

Nico Di Angelo, du haut de ses quinze ans, pouvait se vanter d'avoir accomplie des choses stupéfiantes : invoquer une armée de zombie, survécu à un séjour dans le Tartare, échappé à la colère de sa belle-mère pour avoir saccagé le jardin en jouant avec des chiens des Enfers (il avait failli devenir castra ce jour-là, si son bien aimé papounet n'avait pas eu pitié de lui…). Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparé à _ça !_

_Ca !_ Non pas le livre qui lui avait fait détester les clowns à tout jamais (point commun avec son papa : ces êtres était démoniaque !) Non, _ça_, cette chose qui changerait sa vie à tout jamais, n'était en réalité que des traces de pas pleines de sauce rougeâtre venant de la cuisine. Curieux, l'auto-proclamé « roi des fantômes » ('' retournes jouer avec Casper '' lui avait dit Perséphone lorsqu'elle avait eu connaissance de ce titre) suivit ces traces et arriva sur les lieux du crime. Et quel crime, mesdames et messieurs ! Quel crime ! Baignant dans un bol de lait, gisait les restes d'un cookie, probablement seul rescapé de sa fournée. Le sang de justicier du jeune Nico Di Angelo ne fit qu'un tour en voyant cette odieuse scène ! D'un air résolu, le poing levé, il proclama : « Le coupable sera retrouvé et châtié, je vous le promet !» _Si le cookie aurait pu afficher des émotions, il aurait surement été soulagé_, pensa le jeune Nico. Malheureusement, il ne put voir le cookie affichait un air sceptique : qui était cet abruti qui se prenait pour Sherlock Holmes ?

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la grande aventure de Nico Di Angelo : Détective Infernal ! dans sa quête de vérité où il trouveras bien plus qu'un simple coupable…

Première Enquête…

Dans toute bonne série policière le héros interroge les gens afin de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait au moment du crime…C'est pourquoi Nico décida de commencer par-là, il se saisit d'un calepin afin de noter l'alibi de chaque personne présente aux Enfers…Au château plutôt, pensa-t-il après un instant de flottement. Nico passa l'après-midi à interroger tout le monde au château (et à fuir sa belle-mère lorsqu'elle apprit ce qui était arrivé à la victime), il consulta son carnet dans l'espoir que le coupable lui apparaisse :

_Hadès : _

_ Occupé avec Perséphone (n'as pas précisé) Gêné lors de l'interrogatoire… (à méditer) Alibi Confirmé. _Nico était encore si innocent, songea Hadès. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il prenait des cours de cuisine…

_Perséphone :_

_ Agressive. Confirmer l'alibi d'Hadès. Poursuivi le détective à travers tout le palais. Alibi Confirmé _La suite était illisible, Nico préférant sauver sa peau plutôt qu'affronter sa belle-mère…

_Sakdoss :_

_ Prétendant avoir entrainé son armée toute la journée. N'as pas arrêté de parler à son épée (en parler à papa). Alibi Confirmé._ Nico se souvenait à quel point il semblait aimer sa « grosse épée » bien que le jeune fils d'Hadès la trouvait de la même taille que les autres.

_Hypnos :_

_ N'as pas cessé de ronfler durant la conversation (_à sens unique !). _Présence de miettes sur l'oreiller. Aucun Alibi. _Le détective en herbe savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ?

_Thanatos :_

_ Semblant chercher quelque chose, mais pas plus d'information à ce sujet. Pressé et n'as pas arrêté de regarder ailleurs… occuper à chasser des âmes. Impossibilité de confirmer l'alibi. _Nico était sceptique au sujet de ce suspect, quelque chose clochait…

Nico faisait marcher ses méninges depuis près d'un quart d'heure, sentant que quelque chose d'important lui échapper :

''Le coupable peut-être ?'' fit une voix surgit de nulle part. Nico ne réagit pas, entendre des voix était devenu habituel pour lui, il fusillait du regard le calepin espérant que le coupable apparaitrait comme par magie.

''Tu pourrais au moins réagir quand quelqu'un te parle… ''repris la voix quelque peu agacé d'être ignoré. Nico se contenta de faire un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche agaçante.

La voix vit rouge est se mit à hurler :

''POUR LA PEINE, JE NE TE DIRAIS PAS DE REGARDER SUR L'OREILLER D'HYPNOS !''

Nico se releva brusquement : mais oui !_ Présence de miettes sur l'oreiller _! C'était ça ! Ni une, ni deux, il se leva est parti en trombe vers la chambre du dieu paresseux, laissant l'esprit complétement halluciné ''oh le fils de**- la suite de cette phrase a été censuré car le public est un peu trop jeune pour entendre/lire de tels mots -**...''. Sur le chemin, il attrapa la manche de Thanatos et le plaqua contre le mur (oh mon dieu ! calme ton esprit jeune fan : tu es dans une fanfic tout public)… et lui dit :

''Pourquoi tu couvres Hypnos ?'', le dieu mineur de la mort baissa le regard et tenta de s'échapper plusieurs fois avant de baisser la tête, honteux :

''Tu ne comprends pas ! il m'a obligé ! Si je ne le faisais pas, il aurait torturé Mr Loupidou !'', notre jeune héro éprouva une vague de compassion pour ce pauvre dieu de la mort (mineur) : qui ne mentirait pour protéger son doudou préféré… Mr Loupidou ! Nico ce souvenait de cette peluche en forme de Lapin Démoniaque qu'il avait trouvé trop mignonne. Il fut surpris lorsque Thanatos ajouta ''il l'a en otage Nico, tu DOIS le sauver !'' L'âme de justicier de Di Angelo s'agita et il hocha la tête, avant de continuer sa route.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Hypnos, il déclama d'une voix forte :

''Je sais que c'est toi le coupable ! ''la forme dans le lit ne bougea pas mais le ronflement s'arrêta. Nico décida d'en rajouter une couche : ''Et je sais que tu détiens Mr Loupidou, si tu le relâche et admet être coupable alors…'' la forme se mit à rire, et bougea dévoilant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond au visage fin et portant une paire de lunette (lecteur : mais attends pourquoi il dort avec ses lunettes ? Auteur : Tu cherches encore un semblant de logique ?)

''Et alors ? Même si tu es au courant, tu vas faire un léger somme, le temps que j'enlève ces souvenirs de ton esprit !'' il pointa la main vers Nico qui sentit une lourde torpeur s'emparer de son corps, le dieu se pencha vers notre héros et souffla un ''Bonne Nuit'' suivit d'un rire sardonique…

Rire qui stoppa aussi sec lorsque un dieu de la mort (olympien cette fois) débarqua, habillé d'un superbe tablier rose à cœur rouge, l'air passablement furieux, tenant une poêle dans la main et hurla :

''C'EST TOI LE **–Insulte censurée car même l'auteur ne la connait pas-** QUI AS BOUFFE TOUT MES COOKIES ! '' Hypnos prit peur (qui ne l'aurait pas fait) et se mit à courir pour sa vie, jetant sa couette favorite hors de son lit et libérant Mr Loupidou que Thanatos s'empressa de récupérer avant d'aller suivre le spectacle.

/

La course poursuite dura deux heures (sportif le dieu du sommeil…) avant d'être interrompu par la déesse du printemps qui colla une casserole sur le front de tout le monde, Thanatos et Nico comprit. En récompense de son action bienveillante, notre jeune détective fut autorisé à garder le cookie restant (qui était délicieux au passage, Hadès est un vrai cordon-bleu), tandis que le criminel, lui, vu son oreiller préféré confisqué, et pleura amèrement, surtout lorsque Nico ajouta ''Le crime ne paie pas, jamais !''.

Enfin au plus profond de lui, le jeune Di Angelo sentit un sentiment remonter : celui de la satisfaction. Et là, il sut…Il sut qu'il devait continuer sur cette voie, contre le crime, et il ouvrit une agence qui résoudrait les problèmes des vivants comme des morts (le tout sponsorisé par ''La Bonne Cuisine D'Hadès'' un nouveau restaurant très tendance avec vue sur le Lac Léthé…). Hadès quant à lui, jongla entre ses diverses occupations : roi des morts et chef à neuf crânes (équivalent à trois étoile dans le monde des mortels).

* * *

**Alors? Alors? Bien ?Pas Bien? Répondez à toutes ces questions par reviews s'il vous plait :)**

**A plus, Morfin**


	2. Enquête Annexe 2

**Fiou, j'aurais mis du temps à l'écrire celui-la ( bon j'ai eu plusieurs complications mais voilà...)...**

**Sinon pour continuer dans les mauvaises nouvelles: je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite de DC...**

**Ce texte était un défi d'Arnoluin, dont la demande figure ci-dessous...**

_Quelqu'un a dérobée le cadeau que Déméter comptait offrir à sa fille pour son retour aux Enfers. Elle fait donc appelle à Nico (dont ses talents lui ont été cité par Perséphone "finalement ce gamin n'est peut-être pas si inutile...").  
En effet il s'agissait d'une sublime gigantesque coupe de fruit enchanté pour ne pas pourrir pendant tout le temps qu'elle passerait aux enfers. Le coupable n'est autre qu'Iris pour qui ces fruits bio feraient le bonheur de sa boutique. ^^_

**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter un OC (mon plus connu (en même temps j'en ai que deux...)**

**Bref, bonne lecture et désolé pour le retard...**

* * *

NICOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Notre jeune détective songea avec une ironie mordante, sa belle-mère aurait dû se lancer dans l'opéra. Maintenant que les Enfers entier étaient au courant que leur reine voulait le voir, il avait intérêt à rappliquer. Il poussa un profond soupir, son père ne pourrait pas le protéger, ce dernier étant occupé avec la clientèle de son nouveau restaurant… Restaurant qui avait d'ailleurs un succès fou, Hadès fut même obligé des demi dieux (ce qui provoqua beaucoup d'éclat de rire à l'annonce de l'ouverture du restaurant, et la retraite de Chiron, qui, je cite, ''n'en peut plus de ce monde de fous'') afin de pouvoir continuer à jongler entre ses différentes occupations. Nico se reprit lorsqu'il arriva devant sa furie de belle-mère, qui l'accueillit d'un regard froid :

Je t'ai appelé il y a, au moins, dix minutes !

Ben oui, le château est plutôt grand. Nico se contenta de demander du regard ce qu'elle lui voulait :

Ma mère a entendue parler de tes récents « exploits »…, notre détective se rengorgea à ce mot ne comprenant pas l'ironie dans ses paroles, et elle requiert tes « services ».

Bien, de quoi a-t-elle besoin ?

J'ai l'air d'en savoir quelque chose ? Va la voir ?

Nico considéra l'idée de lui demander où, mais l'image de Perséphone l'assommant à coup de poêle - ''pour lui forger le caractère, tu comprends mon chérie ?'' fut son explication auprès d'Hadès, véritable papa poule envers le petit Di Angelo - fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait tout intérêt à déguerpir. La déesse du printemps poussa un soupir déçu, elle avait une nouvelle excuse à tester : ''pour découvrir ses talents de chanteurs d'opéra !''. Elle rangea les cisailles d'argent. Pour une autre fois...

Après une bonne heure et demie de recherche, notre détective eut l'idée d'utiliser un chien des Enfers, pour pister l'odeur de Déméter. Cette dernière commençait à regretter l'idée de sa fifille adorée, ce gamin n'était peut-être pas si utile que ça… Ignorant de telles pensées, notre héros se rendit au restaurant ''La Bonne Cuisine d'Hadès'' pour découvrir la déesse de la moisson endormie devant son assiette. Il se dirigea vers elle, ignorant Axel qui se faisait de l'argent en chantant du Sting et Hypnos, en tablier, passer le balai sous les tables, il se fit la réflexion que son ami sang-mêlé chantait affreusement faux et que le dieu du sommeil s'était endormi sur son balai.

Il réveilla la déesse de la moisson et, après avoir évité d'être changé en orge, écouta son problème :

J'avais pris la décision de créer un cadeau pour ma Perséphone-adorée-qui-me-manque-tellement, mais ce cadeau m'a été dérobé ici même dans ce restaurant !

La voix du cuisinier en chef leurs parvins '' Dis le si tu me traites de voleur !'' mais elle fut ignorée tout comme la série de juron qui suivirent : le chef ayant ratée sa crêpe. Nico hocha la tête et se saisit de son calepin.

La liste des suspects et des témoins, Nico décida de la relire :

_Axel :_

_ A passé son temps chanté (_faux évidemment)_ n'a rien remarqué de suspect. _Nico lui faisait confiance, oubliant le fait que pour de l'argent le fils d'Athéna ferait n'importe quoi (oui, oui n'importe quoi…)

_Hypnos :_

_ A pleuré son oreiller préféré, m'a forcé à intercéder en sa faveur auprès de papounet. Occupé à passer le balai, n'a rien vu. Prétend avoir entendu Iris éclater d'un rire sardonique._ Bon, il l'avais carrément vu en action, mais ça Nico n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

_Hadès :_

_A préparé les repas, n'est pas sortie de sa cuisine de la journée. _Le dieu des morts avait décidé d'alterner ses activités, un jour cuistot en chef, le lendemain roi des morts…

_Iris :_

_ A apparemment éclaté de rire pour rien (voir Hypnos). Vraiment heureuse, m'a demandé mon avis sur le prix d'une coupe de fruit enchanté (_il avait finis par oublié que c'était lui qui posait les questions).

Bon tous les suspects était là, maintenant restait à voir qui mentait et qui disait la vérité. Pour ce faire, il choisit d'utiliser la même technique que l'autre fois, c'est-à-dire, fixer le calepin jusqu'à entendre des voix qui lui donnerait les solutions. Malheureusement, la voix ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle avait attrapé une angine, et Nico fut forcé de réfléchir. Chanter, balais, repas, coupe de fruit. Coupe de fruit, repas, balais, chanter. Ces mots dansaient dans son esprit, il savait qu'ils étaient important, mais en quoi ? Il fut pris d'une soudaine colère envers Déméter : c'était une déesse et elle était incapable de veiller sur un simple… un simple quoi, en fait ? Il n'avait même pas demandé ce qu'était ce cadeau à la pâte à crêpe (il adorait cette expression), et se sentit bête (''pour une fois''… aurait pu dire la voix, mais comme elle a une angine…)

Il partit au restaurant de son papounet adoré, mais évidemment la déesse de la moisson n'était plus là. Il soupira, en ignorant les gémissements d'Axel qui s'était fait bâillonné par Hypnos avant d'être jetée dans un placard (tout le monde avait applaudit la performance sportive du dieu du sommeil).

Notre réincarnation de Sherlock Holmes décida donc de la chercher dans le château, ne prenant pas en compte le fait que la déesse n'y été pas invité, et donc ne pouvait pas y rentrer. Au bout d'une demi-journée, et après avoir échappé à sa belle-mère qui voulait l'entendre chanter…, il eut son second éclat de génie et invoqua un chien des Enfers qui lui retrouva la déesse de la moisson en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « cadeau ».

_Dix-huit cadeaux plus tard. (_Le temps de dire dix-huit fois « cadeau » quoi.)

Ainsi, le cadeau était une coupe de fruit… Les rouages de Nico fonctionnaient à plein régime, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt avoir la solution… Malheureusement pour lui, il eut une panne en plein milieu de son parcours (non pas Paris-Dakar, mais Cerveau-Cerveau).

Il eut un flash ''Coupe de fruit, repas, balais, chanter'', mais oui c'était évident : Déméter décide de prendre son _repas_ dans le restaurant d' Hadès, elle pose sa _coupe de fruit_ sur un coin de la table, elle est hypnotiser par le fait qu'on puisse _chanter _aussi faux, fait tomber le cadeau, Hypnos passe le _balais _et l'envoie au pied d'Iris qui le récupère. Bon d'accord, il avait été questionné un fantôme qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Celui-ci s'était fait un plaisir de tout lui raconter- en échange d'un menu _Happy Dead_, du ''Bonne Cuisine D'Hadès Drive'' ! – et il avait présenté sa théorie, très fier, devant la déesse de la moisson, qui s'en fut trouvé Iris.

A la suite de cet accident, Axel fut viré (après avoir été payé, bien sûr) Hypnos vit sa punition doublé (en entendant ses cris déchirant, Perséphone s'était trouvé un nouveau chanteur d'opéra) Iris regretta le prix trop bas de la coupe (150 _dinariis_, Déméter est très dur en affaire) Nico, se vit l'acquisition de son propre site internet (sponsorisé par Hadès, et créer/gérer par Axel).


	3. Arc I: Prologue

**J'inaugure un nouvel "Arc" à travers cette fic. Celui seras un peu plus sombre et nettement moins gamin que les autre...Je vous rassure, il y aura toujours de l'humour, mais moins...**

**Machinonyme, j'accepte ton histoire avec plaisir, dès que cet arc seras fini, tu la verras publier. Cet arc n'excédera pas les 3-4 chapitres, donc tu l'auras probablement pour les vacances de la Toussaint ;)**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

Dans les sombres donjons de la prison du Tartares régnaient une agitation palpable : une manticore tentait de s'échappait ! Si certains l'encourageaient, ou le suppliaient de les délivrés, les autres ne faisaient pas d'illusion, le gardien apparaitrait bientôt. La manticore voyait le bout du couloir devant ses yeux, encore quelques mètres et elle serait libre… Si seulement, si seulement, _il_ ne venait pas d'apparaitre.

Le _gardien de cet enfer_, ses cheveux blancs, attachés en une tresse, qui lui arrivait entre les reins, sa peau pâle semblait translucide. Il possédait de splendides yeux verts forêt, et un visage fin. _Il_ n'excédait pas les dix-sept ans, pourtant tout en lui respirait la grâce et la splendeur. La manticore se demanda comment un ange comme cet adolescent pouvait vivre dans cet enfer.

Le monstre survécu uniquement grâce à ses excellents réflexes, évitant ainsi le coup de faux qui lui aurait tranché la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des temps que le gardien du Tartare était déjà sur lui, le monstre entama une roulade afin de ré-esquiver la faux et fut bloqué dans son mouvement par une demi-douzaine de chaîne d'argent qui apparurent du sol. L'adolescent referma la main ce qui fit s'immobiliser les chaînes, et la manticore se prit à regretter sa prison poussiéreuse, sombre et sale, parce que l'endroit où l'enverrait le gardien ne lui plaira pas du tout. Elle se vit enfermer dans la même prison que Typhon et lui servir d'amuse-gueule avant d'être reformé puis remangé, puis reformé puis remangé… Son sort lui parut peu enviable avant qu'elle ne sentit une ombre s'agitait sous elle, un passage s'ouvrit et elle sentit les chaînes se desserraient.

Elle eut une rapide prière pour son sauveur et lui demanda de la téléporter le plus loin possible du fameux gardien en voyant son visage se tordre par la haine. Ce dernier ne put retenir un frémissement en voyant le monstre s'échapper. Son frémissement s'accentua en sentant _sa_ présence dans son dos. Un masque de plomb, des yeux dorés, ses cheveux noirs corbeau flottaient derrière _lui_, un manteau bleu nuit, brodé d'or. La tension présente dans la prison augmenta d'une dizaine de cran, le silence se fit, les monstres tendirent l'oreille : le maître de cet enfer était présent !

Le gardien s'agenouilla rapidement et baissa la tête, il attendit que Tartare prenne la parole. Ce dernier commença à parler :

« Je suis le Tartare », il s'interrompit pour donner une gifle au gardien qui s'écrasa sur le sol en crachant quelques gouttes de sang. « Et toi, Léone Del Luxe… tu as failli à ton poste. Tu as laissé cette manticore s'échapper. C'est pourquoi… Jusqu'à ce que tu ais remis ce monstre en cage… tu n'as plus l'autorisation de pénétré dans le Tartare. Ainsi est ma volonté !»

« La manticore a reçu de l'aide. Ais-je l'autorisation de traquer cette _aide_ et de la détruire.»

« Ainsi soit-il. » finis simplement le maître des lieux, tout en quittant cette prison.

« Bien, _père._ »

Léone se leva et ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour de lui, il rata donc cette ombre qui semblait se moquer de lui, il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Le sifflement se répercuta jusqu'au quatrième niveau de la prison où un oiseau aux ailes géantes ouvrit les yeux. L'oiseau s'ébroua et ne prêta qu'une attention distraite aux aboiements de chien, ce sifflement ne signifier qu'une chose : c'était l'heure de la chasse. En prenant son envol, l'oiseau eut une vision fugace : du sang, partout… Le fils du Tartare eut un sourire malsain : en effet cette chasse ci sera sanglante !


	4. Arc I : Chap1

**Je vais tenter d'avoir un rythme assez régulier, un chapitre tout les mardi :). Après ça dépendra de mon pseudo-bétâ-lecteur... Il lira les chapitres le Lundi, et me diras ce qu'il en pense en corrigeant un maximum de fautes (peut-être pas toutes :/). Bref, un grand merci à Étienne (qui me propose des films dans les commentaires...) qui m'as rendu un fier service, et j'ai pas envie de dire grand choses de plus, alors...**

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Quelque part dans le palais des Enfers, dans la chamb…bureau d'un certain détective, un jeune adolescent venait de recevoir une lettre plutôt alléchante. En effet, l'expéditeur lui envoyait un chèque contenant plusieurs zéros avec la simple demande de stopper les recherches d'un jeune homme, jugé « potentiellement dangereux ». Une photo était jointe au document, elle représentait un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts, mais le jeune Nico n'y prêtait qu'une attention distraite, préférant compter le nombre de zéros présent sur le chèque. S'il avait mieux regardé, il aurait vu que les zéros se trouvait avant le chiffre un.

Il décida d'accepter cette requête lorsqu'il sentit un changement dans les Enfers. Une présence venait d'apparaître, et elle n'était pas la plus rassurante que Nico ait jamais sentit. Non cette présence réclamait du sang, elle était éprouvante, voire étouffante… Nico, était incapable de la situer précisément, mais il en avait déjà sentit une identique et avait mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre…Heureusement la présence disparue rapidement, et notre détective se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Comme un animal sent qu'il est traqué, le jeune demi-dieu savait instinctivement que son adversaire était nettement plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque-là.

A l'entrée du monde des mortels, un adolescent chevauchant un immense oiseau gris ayant les serres ensanglantées, éternua.

Pour en revenir à Nico Di Angelo, ce dernier se remettait à peine de ses émotions, il reçut une convocation de son père. Ce dernier le convoquait au Restaurant de toute urgence. Une fois là-bas, Nico tenta d'ignorer Hypnos qui s'amusait à lui mettre de grands coups de balais dans les jambes, ce dernier stoppa net lorsque le seigneur des morts apparut juste dans l'entrée donnant un plat à Thanatos qui travaillait ici en tant que serveur. Hadès fit un signe à son fils, l'incitant à venir près de lui en cuisine. Son fils hésita, la dernière fois il avait été obligé d'aider son père dans les cuisines pendant douze heures d'affilées, mais finit par se résigner. Le chef numéro un des Enfers accueillit son unique enfant ainsi :

« J'ai une mission pour toi…Tu ne peux pas la refuser, elle est prioritaire, dit-il en voyant que son fils allait protester. Peux-tu…me passer le sel, merci. Bref, ta mission consiste à aider une personne à retrouver la mémoire…

—N'est-ce pas naturel pour un mort de perdre sa mémoire, fit remarquer Nico.

—En temps normal, si. Mais ici, il s'agit d'un cas un peu « spécial », le roi de la cuisine soupira. Enfin, tu comprendras lorsque tu la verras…

Je suis payé combien ? s'enquit Nico en songeant à son ami athénien qui aurait certainement apprécié cette phrase.

On réglera ça plus tard. »

Sur ces mots la discussion fut close et Nico alla trouver cette fameuse personne ayant perdu la mémoire. Lorsqu'il arriva, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux s'agrandirent : devant lui, se tenant d'une façon maladroite, l'exacte réplique, quoiqu'un peu plus jeune, de Bianca Di Angelo.

* * *

Le gardien de la plus grande prison souterraine, une personne ayant été reconnu pour sa force et son talent depuis son plus jeune âge, quelqu'un que l'on qualifiait de génie, était complètement perdu. Quand est ce que les mortels avaient eu le temps d'inventer des machines étranges : des monstres de ferraille se déplaçant seul, des écrans qui affichaient des couleurs étranges, il ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque l'image changea soudainement, s'attirant quelques regards étonnés de la part des passants. Il décida de passer son chemin et de ne plus regarder autre part que sur le sol.

Cela étant, il heurta quelqu'un et se fit violemment empoigner par la personne qu'il venait de pousser. Celui-ci le porta à une main et l'amena devant son visage avant de lui souffler son haleine sentant l'alcool :

« On t'a pas appris à t'excuser d'vant les grandes personnes, gamin !

Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses, s'excusa rapidement Léone.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les trois hommes devant lui éclatèrent de rire. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

T'es un p'tit rigolo toi ! N'empêche que j'vais devoir t'éclater, s'tu continues à me regarder comme ça !

A la surprise de l'homme, l'adolescent eut un sourire : cette phrase, il l'avait comprise !

Très bien, commençons donc… », le fils du Tartare prit une posture offensive et regarda encore les hommes se moquer de lui.

Il en eut rapidement assez d'attendre que l'autre homme veuille l'attaquer, et passa à l'action avec une simple manchette. Seulement, il était habitué à se battre face à des monstres possédant une peau nettement plus résistante que les hommes, et ayant mal dosé sa force, il brisa le nez de l'homme et l'envoya voler trois mètres derrière. Le temps que les deux autres réagissent, ils étaient déjà à terre, l'un par un coup de pied retourné à la mâchoire, et l'autre d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus d'une vingtaine de secondes, et avait été réalisé devant une dizaine de personnes. Ces mêmes personnes qui s'empressèrent d'appeler les forces de l'ordre et de les prévenir qu'une jeune racaille s'en était prise à trois hommes adultes sans défense.

Et c'est sans comprendre pourquoi, que Leone Del Luxe, fils du Tartare, se retrouva à fuir des mortels possédant d'étranges armes à distance. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, une jeune fille sortir d'une ruelle et sans attendre s'engouffra dans la ruelle, trébucha dans un tas d'ordure et s'assomma presque tout seul contre une bouteille en plastique. Il entendit vaguement les mortels armés demander à la jeune fille si elle avait vu passer quelqu'un, et écouta la réponse négative de l'adolescente. Il entendit les mortels armés s'en aller et se releva dans l'espoir de remercier la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avait disparu.

* * *

Une adolescente âgée probablement de quinze ans sortit d'une ruelle, elle portait long manteau bleue et des gants noirs, ainsi qu'une écharpe et un bonnet, malgré le soleil de plomb qui régnait sur le ciel. Elle pesta en consultant son portable, ces abrutis de policier l'avait retardée ! Elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher ou bien Océane lui ferait la peau. Elle soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, si elle n'était pas si pressée et resterait bien aider cet adolescent aux cheveux blanc. Elle faillit faire demi-tour, mais un SMS de sa meilleure ami l'en dissuada rapidement, cette dernière passait trop de temps avec Axel pour son propre bien.

* * *

**Que de Cliffhangers de ma part, je suis méchant n'est-ce pas :p (comme dirait Athéna ] :D !)**


	5. Arc I : Chap2

**Vous arrivez dans un grand restaurant bondé de monde. Vous ne prêté pas attention au chien des Enfers qui jouent dans la cour, ni même à l'enseigne qui montre le seigneurs des morts sourire (cela vous avez fait drôlement froid dans le dos la première fois que vous l'avez vu). Vous regardez Percy Jackson passait devant vous, dans un état proche du coma éthylique, vous esquivez Nico Di Angelo qui était assis sur la luge que Franck tirait. Mais vous ne réagissait pas: au bout de quatre ou cinq fois, vous avez appris à les ignorer. Vous vous dirigez vers une table qu'un serveur beau comme la mort vous avait désigné, et une fois assis(e) vous commandez auprès d'un serveur qui s'écroula de sommeil sur le chemin avec votre plat. Vous soupirez, et piochez dans la bannette de pain devant vous, tout en sortant un manuscrit de votre sac. Vous ouvrez, et reprenait là où vous étiez arrêté la dernière fois !**

* * *

Leone Del Luxe adorait la chasse ! Sentir ses ennemis trembler, trouver leurs cachettes, détruire chacun de leurs espoirs un à un. Certains diront, que c'est du sadisme, mais lui savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il chassait pour le plaisir que ça lui procurait, et chasser dans un terrain inconnu était encore plus amusant. C'est pour cela qu'il courrait à travers la ville de New York, suivant la piste que le chien des enfers, qu'il avait invoqué. Etre le fils du Tartare avait certains avantages : une plus grande endurance, des sens plus performent, et enfin, la capacité d'invoquer des monstres. Mais cette dernière capacité avait un coup : œil pour œil, dent pour dent, vie pour vie ! La vie d'un être vivant pour invoquer un monstre, Leone avait invoqué un Chien des Enfers à partir d'un chien errant. Et depuis il le suivait à quelques mètres en hauteur sa proie et lui laissait juste apercevoir son ombre. Il était suffisamment occupé à suivre la chimère qu'il ne vit pas la cheminée qui se dressait devant lui !

Les passants sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un craquement, puis virent un morceau de cheminée tomber, leurs regards s'agrandirent encore plus lorsqu'un adolescent tomba du ciel sur les morceaux de cheminées écrasés au sol. Aucun n'eut le temps de réagir que l'adolescent s'était déjà relevé et se mit à courir dans une direction au hasard. L'adolescente qui avait aidé Léone eut un soupir avant de claquer des doigts, les mortels eurent tôt fait de reprendre leurs activités sans un regard sur le tas de brique qui fut un jour une cheminée (paix à son âme !). Elle eut un sourire malicieux, elle venait d'avoir une idée ! Après s'être décommandé auprès d'Océane, et mis son portable en mute pour éviter les messages d'insultes, elle prit la même direction que le gardien du Tartare avait prise.

Leone eut un claquement de langue, il sentait une présence derrière lui. Et comme tout chasseur, il n'aimait pas être chassé. Il fit disparaitre le Chien Des Enfers dans un nuage de fumée, et s'engouffra dedans. Il attendit que son poursuivant passe devant lui, et eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il entendit le sifflement familier d'une flèche. Ce mouvement lui sauva la vie, ne lui laissant seulement qu'une marque le long de la joue. Il fit apparaitre sa faux et se mit en garde :

« — Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec toi…, une voix lente presque fatigué, mais féminine se fit entendre. Leone ne répondit pas et attendis de voir l'archère.

Qui est bien capable de révoquer des monstres du Tartare, sans les toucher ? »

Leone retint une injure, il était entouré d'immeuble et de bennes à ordure. Cette archère pouvait être n'importe où… Cette dernière reprit :

« — Au fait, chacune de mes flèches est enduites de sang. Et ce dernier contient plus d'une centaine de poison différent…, en voyant l'air confus de Leone elle reprit. Un cadeau de ma mère, je suis immunisé contre tous les poisons présents dans le monde !

Je vois…Et qui est ta mère ?

Perséphone, déesse du printemps et des fleurs…Je t'interdis de te moquer !

J'ignorais qu'elle avait des enfants… »

Tout en parlant, Leone se déplaçait afin d'être au centre exacte de tout le quartier. C'était ce mettre au milieu des flammes lors d'un incendie, mais Leone prenait le risque. Il nota aussi que son interlocutrice avait dû remarquer qu'il se déplaçait et devait armer une autre flèche. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas partie, il la sentait toujours. Il entendit le sifflement de la flèche qui venait dans son dos, il sera les dents lorsqu'il sentit la morsure de la flèche et finit son pas. Il était désormais au centre et arma son bras, tout en étouffant la douleur que lui procurait la blessure : elle n'avait pas mentit en disant que son sang contenait du poison ! Il exécuta un tour sur lui-même, le tranchant de la lame orienté vers l'extérieur. Il sourit, maintenant l'archère ne pourrait plus se cacher ! Avant de grimacer, il risquait de mettre plus de temps à soigner cette blessure-ci en jetant un coup d'œil au sang doré teinté de rouge. En tant que chasseur expérimenté, il savait qu'il ne devait pas laissé plus de temps à la Chimère, et se mit à suivre la trace qu'indiquer le chien des Enfers avant d'être révoquer.

L'archère se releva en tenant son bras profondément entaillé. Elle ne put que soupirait en songeant qu'elle allait devoir _lui_ rendre visite à nouveau, avant de grimacer de douleur. Elle fusilla du regard son arc, qu'elle ne pourrait pas remanier avant un moment, retira son écharpe et s'en servit comme bandage de fortune. Elle se mit sur ses deux et shoota dans un gravas qui avait était autrefois un morceau d'immeuble, et eut une pensée pour tous ceux qui se retrouvaient sans abri à cause de ça. Elle frissonna en revivant l'expérience : la distance importait peu, si elle ne s'était pas reculée au dernier moment, elle aurait probablement été tranchée comme le montrait son bras, c'était comme si la lame s'était soudainement agrandit…

« —Et bien…Quel accueil chaleureux ! », fit la voix qu'elle haïssait temps.

Elle grommela une réponse et désigna son bras. Aussitôt les yeux gris perpétuellement amusés s'assombrir. Et la porte s'ouvrit pour laissait place à un blondinet aux yeux gris avec une paire de lunette. Il portait une chemise blanche, et un simple jean, le tout semblait avoir été mis rapidement car aucun boutons n'était fermés et le jean à moitié ouvert ! L'archère eut un flash, s'il était comme ça… alors ça voulait dire qu'Océane était là aussi… Elle déglutit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour elle d'arriver. Elle allait repartir mais fut stopper par un bras qui la tira. Elle fusilla du regard Axel qui lui offrit un sourire purement diabolique, elle en était sûre, il voulait sa mort. Elle se fit tirer jusque dans le salon où l'attendais une adolescente au cheveux noirs et un cache œil avec un trident dessiné dessus, en tapant du pied. Sur la TV, passer la chanson la plus célèbre du Roi Lion (un jour elle comprendrait la vénération qu'Océane vouait aux films Disney…). Il la planta là, allant chercher de quoi la soigner, la laissant seul avec la personne qu'elle voulait voir le moins au monde :

« — Et bien…, Océane venait de parler.

Et bien quoi ? »

Elle avait décidé de jouer l'idiote, et en entendant l'éclat de rire à peine dissimuler d'Axel lorsqu'elle sentit ses jambes prises dans la glace. Celui-ci prit le kit de premier secours, et la prisonnière des glaces le remercia d'avoir décidé d'être médecin malgré l'avis de son père.

« —Et bien Morgane Jones ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ?

Je me suis battu avec un monstre à apparence humaine. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité ! Il était vraiment plus fort que moi.

Pour que tu sois dans cet état, je m'en doute…

Ca va piquer un peu », la prévint Axel.

Elle s'empêcha de le frapper quand elle sentit l'antiseptique entrer en contact avec sa peau. Et elle maudit, son médecin un bon millier de fois, tout en sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la soigner. Son sang étant empoisonné, personne ne pouvait la traiter de manière médicale, seul Axel le pouvait car il avait développé une sorte de « résistance » à ses poisons. En réalité, Morgane, l'avait déjà empoisonné une fois en mêlant son sang au sien par mégarde, seul le fait que sang était aussi un remède l'avait sauvé. Depuis ce jour, elle avait peur de blesser quelqu'un et de le tuer par inadvertance. Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit l'aiguille entrer dans sa peau, et recommença à fusiller le blondin d'un œil noir. Elle avait beau savoir que tout ce qui pouvait calmer la douleur ne lui faisait aucun effet, elle n'apprécier pas vraiment la douleur…Pour passer la douleur, elle recommença à parler avec Océane, celle-ci s'étant considérablement calmée lorsqu'elle avait vu l'étendue de ses blessures.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo aimait penser qu'il n'était pas facile de le surprendre, à quinze ans il avait vu plus de chose terrifiante que dans toute sa vie. Mais là, il se sentait mal à l'aise : il était assis aux côtés de sa sœur morte qui avait décidé de renaitre et l'avait oublié. Il avait entrepris de tenter de stimuler les souvenirs de sa sœur en lui montrant a plupart de ses pouvoirs et en lui racontant une partie de son passé. Elle aussi lui avait raconté ce dont elle se souvenait : elle aurait du accéder aux Champs Elysées (pala pala pa…) mais l'entrée lui avait été refusé par l'un des juges. Elle ne se souvenait plus lequel malheureusement, mais Nico avait sa petite idée. Il devrait aller demander à Rhadamanthe (surnommé Tonton 'Mante) ou a Eaque (surnommé Tonton Eaque) afin de confirmer sa théorie…Pour le moment, il demandait à son père l'autorisation pour sortir au monde des mortels afin de voir si la vue de Percy ou de Thalia pourrait raviver des souvenirs. Celui-ci en débattait avec lui-même pour savoir s'il pouvait accepter ou pas. Finalement le pour l'emporta et Nico entraîna sa sœur dans le monde des mortels, sans savoir qu'ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup et à pieds joints.

Hadès, de son côté eut un soupir, éteignit les fourneaux, vira les quelques traînards qui squattaient le restaurant, avant d'ouvrir le portail des ombres vers un endroit connu de lui seul. Il apparut dans un cimetière, où des tombes à moitié brisés reposaient, de la mauvaise herbe avait poussé tout autour, et même les animaux n'osaient y pénétrer. Il se dirigea vers les tombes les plus au fond et se posta devant l'une d'elles. Le nom et toutes les épithètes qui y furent inscrit avaient disparus, malgré ça le seigneurs des morts n'en avait pas besoin, il récita :

_Ci-git W.S Kaiser._

_Unique enfant du seigneur des morts._

_Roi de la folie._

_Triste auteur du génocide de 1504._

_En espérant ne jamais le revoir._

En récitant la dernière phrase, le seigneur des morts eut un sourire. Ne jamais le revoir était impossible, sa punition divine avait été de ne pas mourir : pendant 357,25 jours, il n'était qu'un simple cadavre qui devait revivre le massacre qu'il avait perpétré, mais pendant les 7 jours restants, il devenait pleinement humain. Halloween approchait, et bientôt le « Roi de la folie » se lèverait à son tour. Hadès songea qu'il devrait organiser une rencontre entre ses deux enfants, cela serais amusant…

* * *

**Et oui, encore un OC ! _Que voulez-vous j'aime ça! Au fait je voulais savoir : Est-ce que ça vous intéresse que je mette un recueil avec chacun de mes OCs sur PJO en ligne, ou vous préférez que je mette des descriptions dans ma bio ?_**

**Répondez dans les reviews (quel stratagèmes de folie...) ;)**

**Bye, Morfin**


	6. Arc I : Chap3

Nico Di Angelo, avait appris à s'attendre à tout à la Colonie : Leo avait transformé un réveil en bombe sans le faire exprès, Axel avait fait explosé la grande maison, Océane avait gelé le lac, etc. Alors lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande maison et croisa tout le monde qui courraient vers la forêt. Nico oublia son occupation première, à savoir trouver Percy et le ramener le plus vite possible aux Enfers, et courra vers le lac, salivant à la pensée de vente de saucisses gratuites… Il eut l'impression d'arriver dans une mêlée et se jeta joyeusement dedans hurlant son nouveau cri de guerre : SAUCISSE ! Il n'eut pas de coup à distribuer, ni à recevoir, car les gens s'écartèrent prudemment à l'entente de son cri de guerre. Lorsque notre jeune détective atteint le premier rang, il fut heureux de voir Percy et un autre adolescent qui semblait enragé. Ce dernier avait de long cheveux argentés, de splendides yeux verts et une peau blanche. Il portait un jean et un long manteau noir et tenait dans sa main une superbe faux argenté. Nico réagit au quart de tour et sauta entre les deux personnages…

Percy Jackson venait d'entrer dans la cinquième dimension (la quatrième, il l'avait découverte quand il avait onze ans), décida-t-il. Il venait d'abattre une manticore à lui tout seul et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un adolescent l'avait attrapé et avait commencé à le secouer comme un pommier. Percy n'avait jamais vu cet adolescent de sa vie, et pourtant, il avait la sensation de le connaitre. Sa simple présence lui fichait la chair de poule, comme s'il avait ressenti une sensation déjà éprouvé. Tous ses sens criaient « DANGER ! DANGER ! » et Percy était tenté de les écouter : la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait ça, Percy était dans le Tartare ! Il fut heureusement sauvé par un Nico qui sauta entre lui et son agresseur, avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Nico :

Avantage : Nico venait d'entrer dans la partie !

Désavantage : Nico venait d'entrer dans la partie !

Tous les pensionnaires eurent un tremblement de peur en se souvenant que la dernière qu'il avait décidé d'intervenir cela s'était pour un aller simple à l'infirmerie pour la plupart des pensionnaires. Pouvoir invoquer une horde de zombie était cool, pouvoir la contrôler était un exploit que seul Nico enragé pouvait faire. Or, Nico, semblait relativement calme (question de point de vue !), et donc, conséquence logique d'un entrainement hors du commun, la plupart de la foule prit la fuite ! Seuls quelques rares inconscient restèrent sur place, et le regrettèrent bien vite : apparemment l'inconnu avait interprété l'arrivé de Nico comme un signal. Nico et Percy n'eurent la vie sauve qu'à leurs réflexes inhumains, malheureusement l'autre semblait avoir de meilleurs réflexes, et rapidement il domina la bataille. Le fils de Poséidon eut un frisson lorsqu'il sentit son pied entrer dans l'eau froide et se souvint qu'il pouvait la contrôler. Le cours de leurs combat se modifia : Nico faisait apparaitre des mains de squelette pour ralentir la progression de l'argenté et Percy le déstabilisait à l'aide plusieurs vagues. Ils savaient tous deux que ça ne suffirait pas, et ils en eurent la confirmation lorsque l'argenté tendit son bras et orienta la faux vers l'extérieur… Nico entendit la voix lui crier de partir et, il n'eut que le temps d'attraper Percy et de faire un voyage des ombres avant que le fils du Tartare ne se mette à tourner. Nico sentit une coupure lui arracher quelques cheveux et Percy choisit de fuir plutôt que de faire face à ce coup monstrueux !

* * *

Leone poussa un rugissement animal : non seulement le témoin de cette affaire, mais en plus de ça, il avait laissé filer Percy Jackson, le garçon qui a survécu (euh…). D'accord, il s'était peut-être laissé emporter par ses émotions, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait survécu à un voyage dans le Tartare. Lui, n'avait pas pu le rencontrer, il devait gérer une rébellion dans la Salle des Sables, lieu où tous les monstres vont patienter d'être ressuscité et qui avait été pris d'assaut par un Titan et plusieurs géants ! Ces derniers avaient été faire un petit somme, mais l'avait suffisamment occupé pour que Percy et Annabeth ait le temps de quitter le Tartare…

Le lionceau (Léone, quoi…) se promit de le retrouver pour lui demander son autographe. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit deux présences derrière lui, une adolescente aux cheveux noirs, yeux violets le tenait en joue avec son arc, tandis que le blondin à ses côtés tenait un simple pistolet, et avait l'air ennuyé. Les sens de Leone s'agitèrent à la vue du fils d'Athéna, celui-ci n'était pas à prendre à la légère ! Il planait une aura de tromperie autour de lui, pour lui tout n'était qu'apparence et il n'hésiterait pas un instant avant d'attaquer. Il n'était pas spécialement fort, mais le compenser avec un esprit fourbe. Les trois adolescents s'observèrent et le blondin siffla un air de western, un sourire s'agrandissant sur son visage, ainsi que celui de Leone (ce dernier adorait la musique), il fut interrompus par le soupir de l'unique fille du groupe. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant, lorsque Blondin prit la parole :

- C'est le moment où on insulte nos grands-mères respectives tout en se jetant l'un sur l'autre comme le ferait de vrai héros, ou pas ?

Léone se mordit la langue, pendant que l'autre fille se prit la tête entre les mains. Blondin décida d'en rajouter une couche, il rangea son pistolet et prit un air sérieux, ses mains au niveau de la taille :

- Quel est ton nom, inconnu, afin que je le marque sur ta tombe ?

Cette fois-ci, le lionceau ne reconnut pas la référence et déclara :

- Quand on est polie, on se présente avant.

- Axel, fils d'Athéna, se présenta Blondin.

- Morgane, fille de Perséphone, l'archère ne dit rien de plus.

- Léone, fils du Tartare, Gardien de la Prison et…, il fut interrompu par une balle.

Blondin venait de dégainer et de lui tirer dessus alors qu'il se présenter :

- Quand on se bat on ne raconte pas sa vie.

Léone reconnu la référence du seul film qu'il avait était voir, il risquait de bien s'entendre avec lui…Après lui avoir refait le portrait bien sûr !


	7. Arc I : Chap4

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Le voici tout chaud ! Le dernier chapitre de NDI, Arc I...**

**Après ça je prendrait une pause (deux chapitres de temps en temps, puis la continuation d'un nouvel arc dès que j'aurais fini de l'écrire).  
**

**Mais ne vous inquiéter pas ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic ;)**

**(et oui, encore une !)**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Nico profita de son retour en Enfers pour expliquer la situation à Percy. Ce dernier aussi habitué au surnaturel que Nico ne se contenta que d'hurler un « QUOI ?! » magistral que tout l'Enfer entendit (Perséphone envisagea de le rechercher pour trouver un nouveau chanteur d'opéra). Après avoir récupérer le sens de l'ouïe, Nico lui confia Bianca et parti voir Tontons Eaque et 'Mante, sans se soucier de son ami, qui resta avec une personne qu'il avait accidentellement tué et qui était apparemment amnésique…le rêve quoi !

Après un moment de silence, ce dernier prit son courage à deux mains, et le jeta aux orties lorsqu'un chien des Enfers vient lui lécher le visage. Il sursauta et poussa un cri très viril, (que Perséphone apprécia grandement) et se tourna, rouge de honte, vers Bianca. Cette dernière avait le visage entre les mains, les épaules secouaient de soubresauts, et Percy craint un instant qu'elle pleurait avant que la jeune Di Angelo ne se relève et éclate de rire en voyant l'air inquiet et gênée de Percy. Ce dernier toussa deux-trois fois, avant de recommencer :

- Hum… Donc tu as perdu la mémoire… Et tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

Bianca lui raconta se dont elle se souvenait : la passion de Nico pour le jeu de MythoMagic, les caleçons bleu à fraise rouge de Nico, la fois où Nico a perdu une dent avait placé un piège afin de capturer la petite sourie, ou la fois où Nico avait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-elle lorsque Percy sortit un carnet et commença à écrire des choses à la va-vite…

- Rien, j'prends des notes, sourit ce dernier.

Riche, il serait riche lorsqu'il revendrait ces informations ! Il s'interrompit dans sa dance de victoire mentale et sourit à Bianca qui l'observait d'un regard suspicieux.

* * *

Leone observait ses deux adversaires se chamailler sans se préoccupait de lui…Il n'avait pas tout suivit, mais leur dispute tiendrait sur un…porte-clés ?! Apparemment la dénommé Morgane avait fait une réflexion sur le porte-clés, moche il faut le dire, qui représentait un cube gris-rose avec un cœur, réflexion qu' « Alice » ou Axel a apparemment mal prit et ils avaient commencés à s'engueuler :

- Connard, fit-_il._

- Sal*pe, fit-_elle._

- Axel, enchanté ! (Léone devait admettre qu'il avait de la répartit…)

- Tu parles de qui, _Alice…_Quoi ? Besoin qu'on te l'épelle : A-L-I-C…

- Bien tu sais écrire, pas mal pour quelqu'un qui a redoublé…

- Tocard !

- Vous en avez pas marre de parler de vous, bande de pauvre…

Et ça continua comme ça pendant que Léone et une ombre partageaient un pot de pop-corn :

- Ah, 3-2 pour Morgane, fit l'ombre.

- 3-3 maintenant, corrigea Léone suite à une excellente remarque de cette dernière.

- A y est ! Y a plus de pop-corn ! Tu vas en chercher ?

- Ça marche, quelque chose à boire avec ?

L'ombre déclina et Léone se leva pour aller chercher de quoi apprécier le spectacle, quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna, trébucha sur ses propres jambes, se releva et pointa l'ombre du doigt :

- Toi !

L'ombre se retourna et commença à prendre forme : un…truc…translucide…flottant dans l'air :

- Comment as-tu su que j'allais te tuer lorsque tu reviendrais avec le pop-corn ?

- Je voulais dire que je savais pas faire du pop-corn, mais bon…, le lionceau fit apparaître sa faux et se mit en position. Puisque t'as l'air de vouloir ma peau, on va pas être copain !

- Tant mieux, j'ai plus de place dans mon carnet d'adresse !

Le silence se fit, plus personne ne parla, Thanatos passa dans les airs en imitant la colombe, Axel applaudit Thanatos, Morgane le frappa, et enfin Léone ouvrit la bouche :

- Mais…Mais…Mais c'était NUL !

Probablement pour se donner contenance, le spectre fit apparaitre une armée de squelettes et la lança vers le lionceau qui…trancha dans le tas ! Les squelettes se reformèrent et se relancèrent à l'attaque du gardien du Tartare. Celui les retrancha et se prit un rayon bleu venant du spectre, se plantant dans son épaule. _De la magie !_ pensa l'argenté, en sentant son sang couler de la blessure. Les squelettes se reformèrent et le spectre fit apparaître un orbe bleu entre ses mains. Il allait le tirer vers Léone qui utilisa ses chaînes afin de parer l'attaque et se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui avaient trouvés le paquet de pop-corn et regardaient le combat d'un œil bovin :

- Venaient surtout pas m'aider !, leur hurla le lionceau

- D'accord. Bonne chance, répondit Axel en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Morgane se décala un peu lorsque Percy, Nico et Bianca arrivèrent sur scène, mais aucun des combattants ne les remarqua. Si Nico et Percy piochèrent généreusement dans le pop-corn, Bianca s'inquiéta, elle, des problèmes qu'elle aurait si on apprenait qu'elle était là… Soudain, Axel siffla lorsque l'ombre utilisa sa magie pour rassembler les squelettes en un seul énorme et emprunta le carnet de Percy, y inscrivit ceci :

_Squelette Géant : 185 PV & 200 PM._

_Capable de se reformer et frapper le sol pour déstabiliser le héros._

_Thème rapide et lugubre. S'effondre lorsque vaincu._

_Récompense : 150 XP & Poudre Osseuse + Nouvelle Arme._

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Percy.

- Ça ferait un super boss de jeux vidéo ! répondit Axel comme si ça expliquait tout.

En attendant, Léone avait réduit le squelette géant à l'état de poudre (il avait déjà assommé un chien des Enfers à coup de tête, alors un squelette géant…), et s'occupa de ligoter l'ombre. Nico s'avança enfin :

- Minos, roi de Crète, juge des Enfers, etc. Tu es convoqué au Palais pour répondre de tes actes aux seigneurs des Enfers.

- Quelle classe, commenta Axel.

Pendant ce temps, Percy observait Léone qui fouillait ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil plus ou moins furtif. Il finit par sortir un bout de papier complètement chiffonné et un stylo (pourquoi se ballade-t-il avec ça ? Pourquoi Hypnos dort avec des lunettes ?...) et les tendit à Percy tout en lui demandant un autographe.

* * *

Au final :

- Bianca retrouva la mémoire et choisit de renaitre encore une fois (au plus grand malheur de son frère)

- Nico, (après une dépression suite à la renaissance de sa sœur) reprit les affaires et commença à s'interroger sur cette voix qui l'avait conseillé.

- Axel s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença à coder (en chaussette) son nouveau jeu.

- Morgane avait perdu face Axel (4-3) et bouda pendant environ une semaine après cette incident.

-Percy vendit les informations sur Nico et entendit parler d'un pirate, fils de Poséidon, qui devait bientôt arriver à la Colonie.

- Perséphone se trouva un chanteur d'opéra en la personne de Minos.

- Léone, lui, encadra l'autographe de Percy et recommença son boulot de gardien (tout en cassant les oreilles detous les monstres à propos de Percy Jackson, plongeant son père dans l'alcool qui ne pouvait décidément pas supporter le fils de Poséidon)

Bref, tout allait bien…pour le moment !


End file.
